PROJECT SUMMARY ? DEVELOPMENTAL FUNDS Developmental Funds over the past funding period supported the recruitment of new investigators, pilot projects and contributed to the development of a new shared resource. Developmental Funds are allocated based upon a rigorous assessment of AECC needs, as articulated in the Center's strategic planning process and coordinated by the AECC's Steering and Executive Committees. A substantial proportion of Developmental Funds were used to leverage high-priority recruitments by supplementing the start-up packages provided by the College. AECC has an established mechanism for the solicitation and review of pilot project applications and the allocation of funds. The emphasis is on: (i) supporting novel projects by young investigators; (ii) catalyzing collaborations between laboratory and clinical investigators, thereby fostering translation and (iii) funding high-risk, high-potential, projects. Over the past funding period one shared resource received Developmental Funds, Chemical Synthesis, and is included in this application for approval as an established shared resource. This facility represents an important addition to AECC's expanding drug development effort. Plans for the expenditure of Developmental Funds over the coming grant period reflect priorities designated in the Strategic Plan and are designed to address important needs of the programs and, more broadly, the goals of the Center.